The Other Birthday
by Rairyu
Summary: Title sucks, need to work on that. Basically, Hallelujah wants to do something "fun" for his birthday. No spoilers, pairings, etc.


Ok, third try to edit this thing.

Yay! Second fic up, hopefully this monologue shows up this time.

So much for 5 min update…

Anyway…

The plot bunnies seem to live in my shower, 'cause this is the third fic I've come up with in there, though it's the first I've completed and published.

Just some light-hearted fun with one of my favorite Gundam pairings (not to be taken literally, I'm not exactly a yaoi fan…)

Enjoy!

……………………………..……………………………..……………………………..…………

_Hey, Allelujah._

Allelujah sighed. He didn't often converse with his alter-ego, but when he did, it usually wasn't pleasant. These conversations usually consisted of Hallelujah railing on him for being too soft, or not killing more people, or thinking something fluffy, or some such. For the most part, he tried to block his more violent counterpart in the back of his mind.

Of course, he knew that, having failed at blocking Hallelujah out, he would simply be pestered until he relented and found out what it was his other part wanted. It could be annoying sometimes, especially when he was fighting for his life or, like now, studying a mission plan.

_Allelujah!_

He sighed. "What is it, Hallelujah?"

_You don't remember?_

Allelujah sighed again (he seemed to do that a lot in situations like this) and racked his mind for anything he might have forgotten. Anything at all to do with his counterpart. He hated it when people played mind games with him, especially when those people lived in his mind.

"No, I don't."

_Tomorrow's my birthday!_

Allelujah blinked in surprise. No wonder he had forgotten; he had always tried to block those memories from his mind. Of course, Hallelujah's reminder meant he would have to deal with them all over again…but right now, he was more worried by the implications behind that statement.

This wasn't the first birthday he'd had to deal with (obviously), and, inside, he hoped it would not be the last, but at the moment, he sincerely wished Hallelujah _had_ been railing on him for something he'd done.

_Can't you let me take over for a while?_

"What makes you think I would do that?" Allelujah asked him in wary surprise. Especially since Hallelujah was the lucky spectator of most of what went on in his mind, and he had never consented to letting him "take over".

They had this conversation every year, and Allelujah wondered when (and if) his alter-ego would ever get it.

_Come on! It's my special day! It'll be fun!_

"Fun for who?" he asked suspiciously.

He could sense his alter-ego in the back of his mind, more prominent than usual. His counterpart seemed to smirk (how he could tell, he would never know), and then he was subjected to a stream of mental images that he could only assume were meant to demonstrate the "fun". He watched as "images" of battle, blood, adrenaline, and…he hurriedly blocked the last from his mind and sent a mental reprove Hallelujah's way. He did _not_ need Sumeragi thinking of him that way.

"Somehow, Hallelujah, that doesn't seem like such a good idea to me," Allelujah muttered wryly.

His counterpart grumbled in the back of his mind, which Allelujah knew would soon lead to a tirade that would cause him to completely forget about the mission plan – or anything else – until it was over. And that could be a long time from now.

He sighed yet again. Why did his alter-ego have to be such a tantrum-throwing child?

Although, come to think of it, maybe Hallelujah just hadn't grown up. Allelujah had been so young when he had been implanted with his other personality. Maybe, even if he matured, that other personality didn't.

He could feel his counterpart's rage at that last observation seeping into his mind, turning his vision slightly red. He forced himself to relax and think of a way to placate Hallelujah.

"Maybe you can go drinking with Lockon later," he suggested tentatively. He had never been much one for liquor; the first time he had tried it, his counterpart had taken advantage of the situation and taken over. Hallelujah was a very…interesting drunk; luckily, his friend had not been very sober himself, and had missed Allelujah's personality change.

In other words, as long as Hallelujah got drunk fast, he tended to mellow out rather quickly.

Allelujah could feel his alter-ego's contentment with that suggestion, and he gave an inward sigh of relief at the lucky save.

And then he sighed outwardly; how was he going to explain this one to Lockon?

……………………………..……………………………..……………………………..…………

Shorter than my last, but there it is.

I welcome reviews, criticisms, and the reconsideration of unkind comments!


End file.
